1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method for producing a perovskite-structure oxide.
2. Related Background Art
There is a need to form ABO3-type perovskite-structure oxide layers, such as barium titanate, comprising Ba at A sites thereof and Ti at B sites thereof on base layers such as electrode base layers. To improve dielectric properties of such a perovskite-structure oxide layer comprising Ba and Ti, it is necessary to improve crystallinity by annealing. When an oxide layer comprising Ba and Ti and formed on a base layer made of metal such as copper is annealed at high temperature and high oxygen partial pressure, the base layer unfortunately becomes oxidized. Therefore, it has been recommended that an oxide layer on a base layer be annealed at high temperature and low oxygen partial pressure (Japanese Patent Application Laid-open Publication No. 2005-039282). In addition, an annealing process using an excimer laser is being considered (Japanese Patent Application Laid-open Publication No. 2008-028381).